Meia Nahean
Email: katnight6@msn.com Description Eye Color: Dark Brown Hair Color: Dark Brown Height: 5'5 Weight: 135 Age: 16 Place of Origin: Andor Stats Rank: Warder Weaopon Score: 11 Philosophy: The Spring Primary Weapon: Sabre Secondary Weapon: Composite Short Bow Tertiary Weapon: Belt Knife History Meia, the daughter of a Palace Guard and a maid in service of the queen, grow-up in and around the castle. Starting when she was 5 years old she would take off to explore her surroundings usually sending her mother into a frenzy when she could not find her. She would spend those many hours trying to locating hidden doors and hallway. By that age of 10 the palace was not enough for her, she would sneak out and go adventuring on her own into town. The idea of fear did not ever cross her mind when she was on one of her adventure outings. She got to know many of the Innkeepers close to the palace. Sometimes helping them out for the right to barrow book, small pay or other thing that peaked her interest. By 12 her adventure outing were not enough for her curious mind, that she had read most of the book she could get her hands on. She started to question her father on weapon use, swords, bows, spears and any other weapons she had see the guards use. She spent hours watching the Palace Guard on duty or while they practicing in the yard. She spent many hours on her own practicing the sword techniques that she saw the guard perform trying to perfect to the best of her ability. Her favorite activity was target practice, though. She would spend hours shooting her bow at whatever she could. She equally questioned her mother on anything from cooking and etiquette. She mind took in anything and everything with the same resolve, to the point that palace life started to bore her, she wanted to seem more other world. For Caemlyn had growing to small in her mind. She told her parent that she wanted to see learn more and the there was not enough here for her. She had heard that the libraries in Tar Valon were huge and that she wanted to see them. Her parent told her she should be happy with the life she was given in the palace. She spent the next few months trying to be happy where she was, but it would never be enough for her. So one night she packed her belongings leaving her parents only a note on her bed which read: Dear Mother and Father, By the time you read this note I will have left. I am going to Tar Valon to see the White Tower. I hope to study there with either the Sisters or the Warder. Both sound equally appealing to me. I know you are probably furious and worried about me at the same time. Please don?t come looking for with the thought that you will be dragging me home, for I will not go. Be happy for me for I am doing what I believe this is the path that the Wheel has set before me. Your Loving Daughter, Meia She then went to the dock and bought passage to Tar Valon with the part of the money she had saved up from working in the inns. Her trip to the White Tower was rather uneventful. Once there she told them that she wanted to study to become Aes Sedai, but she did not have the ability to touch the true source. Not yet willing to give up living in the White Tower she asked if she may join the ranks of the Gaidin instead. Category:WS 11 Category:Warder Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios